Since the onset of voicemail, people have experienced the phenomenon of “telephone tag” wherein a called party is met with a busy signal or forced into voicemail upon trying to return a call. As is often the case, the called party will leave the original caller a telephone message, and when the original caller tries to return the returned call, the original called party is either on the telephone or no longer available to talk. These iterative and futile attempts to establish voice communications are often time-consuming and frustrating. Thus, there is a need to allow parties to determine the availability of another party and determine when to place a call based on such availability.